


因为想念

by slsmountain



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsmountain/pseuds/slsmountain
Summary: 害 太ooc了 随便看看吧
Kudos: 7





	因为想念

**Author's Note:**

> 害 太ooc了 随便看看吧

“我是谁？”

“——您是星王陛下。”

“那好。接下来，在我允许之前，不许动。”

听到命令后优吉欧愣了一下，但还是垂下眼道：“是。”

于是桐人嘴角的笑意愈发浓厚，他伸出手顺着骑士的脸颊轮廓抚下来，然后凑上去亲吻那双淡色的唇。唇瓣贴住轻轻磨蹭，他用舌尖润湿对方的嘴唇，然后更加深入，舌与舌交缠、彼此交换津液，在短暂的换气后再度亲吻。

“我跟你说过很多次了，不要让自己陷入危险的境地，”一吻结束，桐人的语气依旧轻描淡写没有一分责备的意思，“…但我不是不相信你，优吉欧。”

“我明白。”

“那么，这不是惩罚。”桐人亲了亲他的耳廓，又往下在侧颈留下一个印子，继续说道，“是我想你了，这些天，一直都是。”

他直起身子来，补充道：“但是这几天忙得很，根本抽不出时间来，不然我就去找你了。”他眨了眨眼，狡黠的神色在黑亮的眼睛里一闪而过。“所以于情于理都该听我的，对不对？”

“听你的。”优吉欧说，“不动。”

“你今天意外的好哄。”桐人伸手解他的衣服，又顺手把自己的扯开丢到一边，小小地感叹道。

这话里分明带着点惊奇的意思，是在等着解释。于是优吉欧说，“因为我也想你了。”

正在解衣服的手一顿，接着优吉欧看见那双因为角度问题被黑色的刘海挡住的眼睛愉快地眯了起来，像只在暖洋洋的太阳底下发出咕噜声的猫。

桐人没有接话，在脱到裤子的时候停了下来，手掌贴上对方炙热的部位隔着衣服撸了一把，然后沿着形状抚过去。当他释放出那根完全挺立的性器时，明显感觉到对方颤抖了一下绷紧了腰。于是他笑着亲了一下顶端，用口腔包裹住冠头稍微用力吸吮了一下，再用灵巧的舌尖绕着顶端打转。

酥麻感从腰部扩散开来，优吉欧不想让桐人做这个，但是他又答应了不动，也没办法阻止他。幸好对方很快地放弃了这种挑逗方式，直起身子跪在他身前舔湿手指，开始自己为自己扩张。

“…桐人。”这场景太过潋滟，优吉欧忍不住喊对方的名字，几乎是下意识的，像是一句叹息。

“嗯？很快就好哦，再等一下…。”桐人显然地误解了他的意思，不过也没什么不好的，这种场景再继续下去只不过是勾火而已。桐人细碎地喘息，手指抽插弯曲带出液体顺着腿根流下来。感觉差不多了以后他抽出手指，往前蹭了蹭扶着优吉欧的肩让对方进入自己，一边轻微地发着抖一边慢慢下沉腰部，到最后完全贴合。

“好了，现在、动吧…。”

桐人亲了亲优吉欧的嘴唇，有些期待地眯起眼。

过了这么久终于得到了许可，优吉欧伸手握上桐人的腰侧用力向上一顶，逼出他一声变调的呜咽。他们做过太多次了，彼此契合的程度太高，快感如潮般扑上来，于是呼吸也变得粗重。

桐人抬起手环过优吉欧的脖子，贴上去把下巴靠在对方肩膀，在对方看不到的地方笑的又甜又灿烂。对方所给予的快感像是蜜糖一样令他沉迷，他闭上眼睛：“哈…优吉欧，我真喜欢你。”

优吉欧亲亲他的后颈，扶着他的腰让他后仰躺下，抬起他的腿再次干进去，回答道：“我知道，我也是。”

他们的关系是服从与被服从，同时他们也相爱；性是宣泄欲望的渠道，又是表达爱意的途径，在带来快感的同时也带来满溢的幸福感。

“哈、呜，啊啊…”

肉壁热情地吸吮，随着顶弄而绞紧。桐人下意识地配合节奏扭腰，发出压低了的呜咽声。他的腰被抬起来，从他的角度能够隐约看到小腹处微微凸起的形状和被摩擦得靡红的穴口。淫水在那里拍打成白沫，发出黏腻的声音。

优吉欧低下头去吻他，手顺着腰线抚上去摸到胸前，拇指贴上早已挺立的乳尖揉弄几下，转而继续向上捧住对方的脸加深亲吻。

桐人探下一只手去合着节奏抚慰自己，刚蹭了两下就被对方发现，于是优吉欧伸手覆上他的手帮他一起，时而揉弄敏感的顶端，在感觉对方濒临高潮时按住铃口。

“一起，好吗？”他问。

“哈、啊，好…。”桐人舔舔嘴角笑着回答。他爱极了优吉欧做爱时难得的小恶劣，因为那是只有他才能见到的一面。

高潮来临的同时他挡住了嘴压住控制不住的尖叫，缓过余韵后他将手臂绕过优吉欧的后背把他往下压抱住，在他耳边用气音轻轻说，“我爱你。”

“…还有，下次要、快一点回来啊。”


End file.
